<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unhappily Ever After by cherryblossomtree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736993">Unhappily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree'>cherryblossomtree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Writer - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heartache, Sad, no fairy tail ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I innocently wished upon a star,<br/>In hopes of finding love.<br/>But my honest whim left nothing but a scar,<br/>Falsely thinking you were sent from above.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unhappily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I innocently wished upon a star,<br/>In hopes of finding love.<br/>But my honest whim left nothing but a scar,<br/>Falsely thinking you were sent from above.</p><p>I wanted to turn to you for love.<br/>I put you at the forefront of it all.<br/>But when push comes to shove,<br/>I was merely a wandering soul for you to enthrall.</p><p>I effortlessly gave you my life,<br/>Slashing my hope, swifter then any knife.<br/>My twinkling star must have been cursed,<br/>For my heart was already ruined, but now it’s much worse.</p><p>Whom I thought was my prince turned out to be a mere frog.<br/>Deep down, my heart knew this all along.<br/>Blame naivety or blame my ever-loving heart<br/>But I wished that we would unite and never part.</p><p>Despite understanding this, the pain still stings.<br/>In the end, there are no happy endings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>